Must Be Dreaming
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Izuku finds himself in what feels like Yuuei(U.A.), but something seems off...? Things look similar, but not as they usually are. These people are unrecognizable, except one. [Young!Toshinori/All Might] [DekuMight Warning]
1. Do Over

**You can read either Izuku's POV first or Toshinori's POV, the only difference is perspective, the story is the same.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Izuku finds himself in what feels like Yuuei, but something seems off...?  
Things look similar, but not as they usually are. These people are unrecognizable, except one.

* * *

This fanfic is apart of the (July 2018) DekuMight BigBang! Please be sure to read the other fics that are apart of this bang! You can find the collection on AO3.

* * *

 **DEKUMIGHT WARNING!**

I know this ship hits a sore spot for a lot of people, so **if this ship isn't for you** or you have great disdain for it...

 **Please** don't waste your time on this and **read something you _will_ enjoy**. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^;

I hope this goes without saying: This is a fictitious relationship, **_don't_** emulate this in real life.

* * *

With all _that_ out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this story! It's going to be a fairly long one! Enjoy sinners~

* * *

 **Izuku Midoriya's POV**

Groaning softly as the young boy came to, Deku lifted a hand to his eyes and rubbed them with the back of it, wondering where he was. The light that filled his vision was blinding… was he outside? Everything felt groggy, but at the same time he'd had a feeling that he'd known where he was. Whatever he was laying on was particularly hard and uncomfortable, and the entire backside of his body was wet, as if he'd been laying on top of a wet surface. There was a soft warmth that surrounded him as he'd gotten up, though and made slowly drying clothes cling to his skin. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, the boy yawned and stretched his arms out, quickly recovering to get a better look around.

The school buildings that surrounded him looked normal… though perhaps a tad bit better in condition than he was used to. Yuuei…? What had he been doing, sleeping in the courtyard? Why couldn't he remember why he was there? Where was everyone else? There was a spiraling feeling in his mind as Deku tried desperately to piece everything together, failing horribly as every memory that he'd tried to pull from the past 24 hours was clouded and empty.

 _What… what's going on…? This is strange. Why can't I remember anything…?_

Any sort of coaxing for the truth simply failed and Izuku figured he would just have to do a bit of digging on his own. The sound of the school bell reverberating through the air was enough to pull him from his silent panic and he'd turned towards the direction of his classroom. Perhaps it would have been easier if he started with that from the beginning. Chances were, a classmate would be able to tell him what was going on.

 _The bell! There's no time… Just gotta get to class._

Izuku got up and started jogging towards the classroom, turning back to look at where he was laying. The bench he'd been laying on was next to the planter, a very familiar sight… wait, wasn't there supposed to be a tree there? It looked as if there was a sproutling at least, but…

As he'd gotten to the classroom and he'd opened the sliding door, a very unfamiliar sight filled his vision. The desks looked like they were pulled from a time so long ago that his mom would have called it history. On top of that, the room was filled to the brim with faces he hadn't recognized. A chill was crawling up his spine and he'd taken a deep breath of air, trying to piece the puzzle together.

What shook him to his core, however, was when he'd taken sight of someone who he'd felt he may have actually known. Judging by the hairstyle, the likelihood of the person in his vision being who he'd thought it was was particularly high. The thing that had caused him to pause, however, was that he was young. Too young, rather.

 _A… All Might…?! He looks… Amazing…!_

Izuku hadn't really known how to digest the information that was currently overloading his mind. It was at this point that dots began to connect and things were beginning to make the slightest bit of sense. The way the buildings appeared to look so new, the sapling where the tree was supposed to be, and now his teacher looking so young and as attractive as ever.

 _Am I in a different time…? All Might in high school… What could have even brought me here? How am I going to get back? If I mess with things here, will it mess with the future? Is this a completely different timeline? How am I supposed to proceed?!_

Midoriya was relatively certain that his head was going to explode, but he'd miraculously managed to hold it together. Perhaps it would be best for him to remain calm and go with the flow? Then maybe things would line up and he could return to his time… Trying to play off his presence upon catching All Might's attention, Izuku had simply waved and chuckled nervously, very clearly sweating. Then his hero had started to actively take steps towards his panicking self, even going so far as to call out to him.

"Hello, Midoriya!"

O - Oh God, what do I call him?! Wh - what did Gran Torino call him again?! T - Toshinori, or something?! Why don't I know his name?!

"O - Oh, hey T - Toshi…!"

 _… Nailed it…? Wait… Toshi!? Did I just call him Toshi? Ugh, I had one job and I can't even do that right. Toshi's **way** too friendly… but I mean, we're friends right? At least here we seem to be, so I guess it's okay? It's probably okay! Hmm, are we friends normally? I mean he's my mentor, but we're close….super close! Maybe when things go back to normal I could call him Toshi...Toshinori? No - no that'd be weird. At least here we're the same age so -._

Before he could even finish thinking, Toshinori had already given Izuku a motion that calmed him down a bit, the next words coming out of his mouth as if by habit.

"H - How are you?"

"I'm great, I'm always so happy to see you, Midoriya."

Midoriya blushed from ear to ear at this point, knowing that All Might enjoyed his company, but not quite letting that thought set in until the words came into his ears. Thoughts were muddled and replaced with a dense fog of nervousness mixed with affection.

"I'm h - happy to see you t - too, Toshinori…"

"I think I like when you call me Toshi better."

"Oh - okay! Toshi!"

 _I - I guess what I said earlier was okay, then… That's good…_

"Alright, maggots, get to your seats!"

The command came like a boom into Izuku's ears and made the boy turn his head quickly to see the source. Another shocker, it seemed. The mask and the yellow uniform were all too familiar for him now, since he'd spent the internship having that same yellow boot in his face. Izuku gulped nervously and his mind was back into overdrive with relentless thoughts.

I - IS THAT GRAN TORINO?! He's so tall! I - Is that a transformation?! How did he shrink so small?! Wait, is he going to realize that I'm not supposed to be here…?

"Of course, Gran Torino-sensei."

Toshinori spoke frankly, patting Midoriya on the back with a small smile before guiding the two of them over to their seats. Izuku had to be grateful for that much, because he hadn't known where his seat would have been, sitting down while lost in thought. It would have made sense if his was the empty one once everyone sat down anyways, but the help was appreciated. It took him a bit of time to realize that he was seated in the spot next to Toshi's, though, and he felt a bit of internal dread. At this point, he was already a ball of nerves and sitting next to his hero in such a young and quite attractive form was putting him at wits end.

"Alright, here's what's happening today. We'll be covering basic tactics and combat scenarios. At this point in the year, you've all gotten quite used to using your quirk in certain situations and creatively finding solutions. However, it all boils down to fundamentals, and all of you can use a bit of sharpening in that regard!"

Gran Torino's eyes turned onto Izuku and for the briefest of moments they had made eye contact, the piercing stare of his teacher's teacher putting him through a few flashbacks from the internship all over again. Izuku was the only one shaken from the contact, however, and Gran Torino continued his lecture, turning around to face the board and writing several words and drawing in diagrams of the situations that he'd wanted to present to the class.

 _I guess I am supposed to be here after all… this is so bizarre._

"As you can see here, remembering your position in a battle can make or break a situation. Find yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time, and, well…"

Izuku watched as Gran Torino picked up some chalk and - at a breakneck speed that the student only barely caught - threw it right at Toshinori's face. The contact was enough to make Midoriya cringe a bit, wondering about just how much that had hurt.

"Stop spacing out, Toshinori! For that, I'm going to be putting you through some extra drills!"

 _Yikes… Suddenly the training I had with Gran Torino makes so much more sense…_

"Let's go ahead and head out now. Hurry up, kiddos."

Midoriya nodded and got up from his desk alongside the rest of the class, but watched curiously as Toshi had still been sitting at his seat, spacing out again. The child's eyes immediately turned towards Gran Torino and noticed that he was already prepping another chalk shot and landed it handily onto Toshi's forehead.

 _Oof…_

"Let's go, Toshi! I'm not getting any damn younger! Time is of the essence!"

Midoriya had laughed a bit, and they'd all departed towards the dressing rooms and put on gym clothes, the remainder of the class taking on a much more standard approach. Rolling to and from cover, how to close distances on an opponent, how to create space between you and the enemy. Midoriya was actually learning a lot, since it seemed that Yuuei was much more focused on honing quirks and developing abilities in the present. It was like a breath of fresh air.

* * *

 **Toshinori Yagi's (All Might) POV**

Toshinori's eyes shot open in a sudden panic, gasping for air and sitting up quickly, reaching an arm out at empty air and grasping nothing. Cold sweat beaded his forehead and the hero looked around, trying to gather his bearings. Things felt strange, yet familiar all at the same time. Something was off… As things clicked into place in his mind, The intrepid hero had realized that he was sitting on the rooftop of Yuuei. What had he been doing before this?

It was at this point that he'd looked at his hand and something was unsettling him. It looked like his hand, without a doubt. The only difference being that it lacked a few details, namely the scars from his years of being a hero. Almost as if he'd never… been… a hero…

 _Something's not right here._

He'd continued looking around, noting that it was damp around him and his clothes were sticking to his body. Actually, it was quite damp all around the roof and puddles had littered the entirety of it. Had it been raining? Toshinori's eyes continued to wander until they'd made contact with a puddle, the hero's eyes widening and shock grasping at each and every one of his nerves. His hand reached up to his face and his fingertips lightly pressed into his cheek.

 _How could this be? How is this possible?_

The reflection that stared back at him was his own, only younger. Much, much younger. Was this some sort of dream? Why did everything feel so real? What was going on? What brought him here? So many questions had whizzed past in his head and he couldn't be sure what the answers were. Rather, he'd found himself quite lost. Yagi was torn away from being lost in thought at the familiar tone of the school bell filled his ears.

 _Perhaps I should proceed as normal… I still don't know what sort of world I'm in…_

Toshinori made his way down the stairs to the classroom and looked around at the other students who were filling up the other rooms. So many faces he'd recognized, many that he hadn't seen in decades. Things didn't really seem out of place other than the fact that he should not have been there. His mind continued to struggle to find his reason for being here, but it only served to make his head hurt...

Before too long, Yagi had opened the door to his class and he was about to head to his seat when another friendly - yet out of place - face had shown itself.

 _Young Midoriya…?! Now I'm **sure** this has to be some sort of dream._

Everything up to this point had seemed so surreal and there was a lot that he didn't know yet. If it was a dream, then it would make sense for Midoriya to be here and for it to be in the past. Regardless of any explanation, Toshinori couldn't help but feel a warmth in his heart upon seeing the boy, feeling quite at peace. Things in life were going so strangely , so the fact that he could take solace in the presence of one of his students was more than he thought he had the right to ask for.

 _Perhaps I should take this time to relish this opportunity. I've always had to watch my words with Young Midoriya when I'm around him and be careful of my behavior. Now, in this dream world, I can indulge in the fantasy of being his friend rather than his mentor. Ah, the thought is simply delightful…_

Feeling confident that his actions wouldn't have any repercussions in particular, the future Pillar of Justice had waved over to the boy with a beaming smile and started walking to his position, ignoring everyone else and simply looking to speak with Midoriya. Before any words could leave his mouth, though, Toshi had to catch himself from saying "Young Midoriya." In this dream, they were the same age and calling him that might just weird them both out. At the same time, "Izuku" seemed too forward - he wasn't quite sure if he should call him that just yet… A person couldn't really ever go wrong by using the family name, right?

"Hello, Midoriya!"

 _… It was strange to say regardless…_

"O - Oh, hey T - Toshi…!"

Suddenly being called by his nickname threw Toshinori off, pausing for a bit to try and gather his bearings. Of course they were friends now. Now he was feeling bad for not going with "Izuku" instead, since this dream Midoriya was being particularly close. Besides that, the way the boy seemed to be sweating and nervous, just as he normally was when he thought he'd made a mistake.

Toshi couldn't help but admit to himself how cute the kid was and couldn't help but feel a warm endearment towards his friend. A small chuckle left his lips and motioned with his hand that it was okay. Thankfully, it seemed to calm Izuku down a bit.

"H - How are you?"

"I'm great, I'm always so happy to see you, Midoriya."

Which was a completely true statement. Toshi always found himself more at ease whenever he was around his student and hoped that he could provide the same sort of reprieve for Midoriya. Perhaps there was a bit of a misstep though, as he could now see that Midoriya was blushing profusely.

"I'm h - happy to see you t - too, Toshinori…"

 _He was definitely embarrassed to say that earlier. It was really cute though… What a kid._

"I think I like when you call me Toshi better."

"Oh - okay! Toshi!"

 _Adorable._

"Alright, maggots, get to your seats!"

A roar from an unmistakable voice. Toshi had cringed a bit as he'd heard that and turned to see that Gran Torino had since come into the room. The bell had already rang, so he shouldn't have been surprised that the teacher was here to do his job. It'd been a long time since he'd seen the pro hero at his prime height, though, so it was a bit strange to see him on eye level for the first time in a long time. It didn't help that being in his muscle form made him tower over most people.

"Of course, Gran Torino-sensei."

Toshinori spoke frankly, patting Midoriya on the back with a small smile before guiding the two of them over to their seats. Letting Midoriya take his seat, Toshi couldn't help but smirk over at the boy. It was still strange to him to be friends with his student like this, but the opportunity was too good to miss. Since it was a dream anyways, it would probably have been fine anyways - maybe it would just help him to get in the right mindset when interacting with the real Midoriya? At this point, Toshinori had felt that listening to Gran Torino's lecture probably wasn't of the utmost importance. It was material that he'd learned in the past and - while it was certainly useful in his current position as a hero - he wouldn't have to go over it again.

 _Ah, Gran Torino's lectures… he's always so long-winded about these. I suppose he's always been like that - may even be why I avoided making contact with him for so long… But there's no mistake. This is definitely a dream about my first year at Yuuei. If this were actually the past, Gran Torino would definitely have reacted to Midoriya being here. It feels so real though… Perhaps it's one of those lucid dreams I've heard of, I've never experienced one before so it was possible._

Gran Torino's eyes went into his direction, but Toshinori realized that the old timer hadn't noticed the student's lack of attention. A sigh of relief left his mouth and he'd watched as the teacher started to go into basic tactics and stuff like that, writing on the board and setting up diagrams for the other students.

 _Well, we can see how this turns out now, I suppose… I can see how students take this information on their end now._

The next thing Toshinori knew, though, a stick of chalk was flying at his head and hit him right between the eyes, a groan of pain erupting from his lips as he'd lifted a hand to lightly rub against the now sore spot on his face. The whole class had started snickering amongst themselves and Gran Torino had a smug grin on his face, seeming to be proud of his displayed accuracy. A bit of red started to glow on Toshi's cheek due to his embarrassment.

"Stop spacing out, Toshinori! For that, I'm going to be putting you through some extra drills!"

 _Even in my dreams I can't catch a break..._

"Let's go ahead and head out now. Hurry up, kiddos."

Memories of his training with Gran Torino and Nana flooded his mind and he wondered if he'd be seeing his predecessor in this dream as well. What kind of interaction would it be? There was so much that he'd regretted not telling her that he couldn't help but imagine a tearful reunion. Though, another piece of chalk later, Toshi was pulled from his trip down memory lane and Gran Torino was starting to have the students get up and head to the gym. He was the last one inside of the classroom, and Gran Torino was already displeased as it stood.

"Let's go, Toshi! I'm not getting any damn younger! Time is of the essence!"

Getting up from his desk, they'd all departed towards the dressing rooms and put on gym clothes, the remainder of the class taking on a much more standard approach. Rolling to and from cover, how to close distances on an opponent, how to create space between you and the enemy. These were all things that Toshi made sure to internalize from all of his years in his career, but realized that this sort of stuff was something that the Yuuei students in the present were exposed to. Perhaps spending a period on the fundamentals wouldn't be the worst idea ever...

* * *

 **Comments, Follows, Faves, etc are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading thus far, see you next update! :)**


	2. Bold

**Izuku Midoriya's POV**

The drills that Gran Torino had them running lasted through the entire day and, as promised, the older teacher had Toshinori do extra drills, staying after school and allowing the rest of the other students to take their leave. Not wanting to leave his friend behind, Midoriya opted to continue the training alongside Toshi, feeling the full brunt of Gran Torino's training all over again. At this point, Izuku's body was sweaty and sore, the moisture was dripping off of his face and down several areas of his gym uniform.

"Alright, Toshi, one last dash. I want to see you break your record this time, is that clear?"

The heavy panting that was coming from his mouth was only matched by the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears, watching as Toshi trained so hard with Gran Torino. Midoriya could hardly help himself as Toshi had bent over to prepare a dash and the boy caught an eyeful of his hero's bottom in its prime. His gym shorts clinging to the cheeks only acting as the primary driver of Izuku's thoughts. Realizing what he'd been doing, crimson had filled his cheeks and he'd gulped nervously, turning his eyes to the sky as if to play off his ogling of Toshinori's ass. He could only hope that no one saw him…

The moment he looked away, there was a sound that rang through the air that was reminiscent of a gunshot. Midoriya tried his hardest to return his line of sight over to Toshi and Gran Torino, concerned that a situation was cropping up. Upon seeing Toshi standing next to Gran Torino with a smug look on his face, Izuku was left wondering what the hell happened. Next, they were talking and his smug look dissipated to a pained sadness. What were they talking about…?

Before he could even think to ask, Gran Torino patted Toshi on the shoulder and pushed him off towards Midoriya's direction. Izuku was still trying to recover from his blush, so he lifted his arm up to pretend he was wiping some sweat off his face, hoping that Toshi wouldn't notice. Clearing his throat, Midoriya walked to meet Toshi halfway and - before he could say something - Toshi spoke.

"Sorry about the wait. Thanks for keeping back with me."

"O - Oh, no problem! I need to do more training myself anyways, so keeping back for extra drills was perfect!"

The way Toshi carried himself despite having gone through all those extra drills, Izuku couldn't help but get just a bit more enamored by the male that was stepping closer to him. Midoriya beamed with a smile, glad to have stayed back even more so now. Suddenly, Toshi was scrunching up his nose and covered it with his arm, grimacing a bit playfully but also speaking with a serious tone.

"Geez Midoriya, you reek!"

"Hey, it's - it's not that bad! B - Besides, you smell worse right now!"

Izuku watched as Toshi lifted an arm up and sniffed at himself. The strange scene unfolding before him causing him to laugh a little to himself. Perhaps the hero was more self-conscious than Izuku had ever known? It was interesting to see this side of someone that you had so much respect for. At this point, Izuku was starting to see that All Might, once upon a time, was very much a kid like him. Though, even the little things like the apologetic smile on his face had an endearing quality to them.

"I guess you have a point, let's hit the showers."

"Sounds like a plan!"

From the field, they headed over towards the locker room, removing their clothes and setting them into their bags before moving towards the showering section of the room. Midoriya having shed all of his clothes off, held the towel over his personal bits embarrassedly. He'd watched as Toshi bravely walked without hiding anything, blushing even more at the sight of the bare body in front of him.

 _Don't think about him being naked. Don't think about him being naked. Don't think about him being naked. Don't think about him being naked…_

"Hey, Midoriya, is something the matter? Did the workout tire you out or something?"

"Wh - ?! N - No, I'm… I'm okay!"

 _O - Oh, God, did he notice me checking him out?! For the love of God, please tell me he didn't notice!_

Midoriya gulped nervously before Toshi stepped towards him, lifting one of his hands to the boy's head and appearing to check his temperature. The close proximity made Izuku blush even more deeply, stuttering and blubbering as he'd tried to say something to Toshinori.

"U - Uh - Um, T - T - Toshi…"

"Is something the matter, Midoriya? I mean, you're starting to get really warm."

Izuku's body couldn't help but react to this statement, his genitals starting to twitch with desire. Without responding, he shyly pulled away from the situation and headed towards the shower area. His hand reached out for one of the handles and twisted, letting the water shoot out from the head. Surprisingly, it was already warm, and Izuku let off a soft sigh, allowing the warmth of the water to soothe his aching muscles and wash off the surface level dirt.

Closing his eyes from the comforting feeling, he hadn't noticed Toshinori taking residence in the area to his left. It startled him when he heard the shower head right next to his open up and release a spray of water. His eyes opened and he noticed that Toshi was allowing the water to run freely down his body, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. The trickling liquid glistening against him in the light of the shower room.

The sight was unbearable and Midoriya's half-chub dick was starting to grow even more so, emphasizing, even more, the feelings that he'd held towards Toshi. His mouth filled with saliva and he was forced to gulp it down with his nervousness, not knowing how to properly hold back his feelings. His dick continued to fill with blood until it was standing at full attention, Toshi having turned his eyes upon the eager member and wearing a proud smirk.

 _H - Holy…_

"The water feels great, doesn't it?"

"U - U - Uh… Y - Yeah…!"

 _OH GOD, THIS IS AMAZING._

Midoriya was unable to hide his scarlet cheeks and the smirk that was climbing across the sides of his lips, biting the bottom lip lightly and taking deep breaths. The atmosphere was almost suffocating, but perhaps that was something that he was more into than he thought. What happened next, however…

He could see movement on the fringes of his vision and his eyes slowly turned downwards, irises hovering over the chiseled collarbone and making their way past the well-toned abs and stopping briefly at the valleys of Toshi's crotch before they stopped upon seeing Toshi's hand stroking at his hardened length. Izuku ogling the sight before him and beginning to wonder if this was actually just a dream - better yet, a wet dream.

Testing the waters, his hand moved over from its idle position to his own crotch, digits wrapping around his now completely hardened member and stroking up and down his shaft slowly, his movements in tandem with Toshi's and a soft moan leaving his lips, stifled slightly by the teeth that were clinging to his bottom lip. His eyes made their way back up and met with the other male's, locking onto each other. There was a passion that was mixed together with their lust and the way they stared longingly into each other's eyes made Midoriya self-conscious but also made him feel desired - something he wasn't quite sure he knew how to absorb.

"Midoriya?"

"Y - Yes?"

"Do you normally think about me, you know, when you touch yourself like this?"

"I - I ...um..."

 _Of course I do, but...I can't just say that!_

"'Cause I think about you, all the time."

 _N - no way! Did he really just say that? Is this seriously happening!? All Might could have anybody he wanted, but - but he wants me in this way? I think I can die happy._

Midoriya's gentle moans began to pick up in pace and his slow breathing became heavy huffs, his movements increasing in pace as his fist pumped up and down his throbbing rod. Soon, the water that was dripping down his cock wasn't simply water and he could feel the edges of his orgasm nudging at the base of his balls, his hips thrusting up suddenly as he turned to Toshi and let out a small squeal.

"Your moans are really cute, Midoriya. You gonna cum for me, sweetheart?"

 _S - sweatheart? Oh god... Never stop calling me that!_

"Your moans are really cute, Midoriya. You gonna cum for me, sweetheart?"

 _He's being so forward. I kind of like it... a lot..._

"Mmmhmmm, ugh - y - yes."

"Yes what? You need to be more clear, okay?

"I - I'm gonna come for you, Toshi."

 _I can't hold back anymore!_

"Ah ~ Fuck ~"

Ugh - ahhh - I - I'm cumming~"

Together, they both released their sperm onto each other and their loads splattered against one another. Both of them moaning and breathing heavily. They continued to hold their stare upon each other, lovingly and affectionately before Toshi reached an arm around Midoriya and held him close, leaning forward and kissing the boy on the top of the head. At this point, Midoriya's heart was soaring and he leaned into Toshi's chest comfortably, the warm water streaming down both of their bodies as it washed their combined juices down the drain.

With moments like this, Midoriya would have never wanted it to end, and the way his heart was pumping seemed like it never would. When Toshi guided his face upwards and their eyes met once again, the words out of Toshi's mouth brought a blush to Izuku's face, and it wasn't because of the heat from the shower.

"Would you like to… have dinner with me, Midoriya?"

* * *

 **Toshinori Yagi's (All Might) POV**

The drills that Gran Torino had them running lasted through the entire day and, as promised, the older teacher had Toshinori do extra drills, staying after school and allowing the rest of the other students to take their leave. The older hero certainly had a way of working heroism into Toshinori right to the bone. Despite that, Toshi couldn't help but consider these moments fond memories that he realized that - all too often - he'd taken for granted. The way his muscles ached and how his body dripped sweat from every pore. This was certainly a feeling reminiscent of his development.

"Alright, Toshi, one last dash. I want to see you break your record this time, is that clear?"

Upon that command, Toshinori got into position, bending his body forward and keeping low enough to the ground that he would be able to push properly off of his feet to get that perfect running start. He could feel eyes upon him, however, and they felt… intense. Shrugging the feeling off, he went back to focusing on his dash. With an explosive burst of speed and an extremely large cloud of dust, Toshi covered the distance from the end goal that Gran Torino wanted for him within moments, returning to the teacher with a smug grin.

"Fast enough for you?"

"Don't get cocky, boy. After all, we're trying to get you on the same level as Nana."

"R - Right…"

The smile left Toshi's lip and he let off a soft sigh. Gran Torino was right, but knowing what the future held meant that there was quite a bit of weight on his shoulders.

"Anyways, you're making Midoriya wait. Go wash up and head home, you crazy kids."

Gran Torino patted Toshi on the shoulder and pushed him in the direction of the other student, the sad look warming back up to a gentle smile and a nod. Toshi turned to head to Midoriya without another thought. There was a bit of an apologetic look in his eyes and he bowed to Izuku.

"Sorry about the wait. Thanks for keeping back with me."

"O - Oh, no problem! I need to do more training myself anyways, so keeping back for extra drills was perfect!"

What a considerate person. Izuku was, as always, far kinder than any other person he'd met and Toshi couldn't help but feel pride in having chosen Izuku as the next holder of One for All. Stepping closer to the boy, Toshi's nostrils were assaulted by a foreign smell, looking down at Midoriya while bringing an arm up to his nose to cover his nostrils.

"Geez Midoriya, you reek!"

"Hey, it's - it's not that bad! B - Besides, you smell worse right now!"

Blinking a few times, as if registering what Izuku was saying, he lifted one of his arms up and moved his nose in the direction of his armpit, getting a good whiff of what was very much the same musk that Midoriya had been putting off. He'd grimaced a little before chuckling softly, looking back over at his student apologetically.

"I guess you have a point, let's hit the showers."

"Sounds like a plan!"

From the field, they headed over towards the locker room, removing their clothes and setting them into their bags before moving towards the showering section of the room. Toshi having slung a towel over his shoulder. At that point, the towel was the only thing covering his flesh, his body showing at full nudity to Izuku. Turning around to face Midoriya, Toshi was surprised to see the crimson that lit up Izuku's cheeks. Maybe baring everything was a bad idea? Or was it a good idea…?

 _So adorable… This is certainly a dream playing to my sensibilities. I don't get that too often, so…_

"Hey, Midoriya, is something the matter? Did the workout tire you out or something?"

"Wh - ?! N - No, I'm… I'm okay!"

 _Now he's trying to play it off. What a kid. He never was good at lying._

Toshi took a bit of initiative and took a step towards Midoriya, placing his hand on the boy's head to feign a temperature check but actually just using it as an excuse to get closer. The warmth of their bodies mingled and their combined musk began to fill his nostrils, blood slowly starting to occupy his excitable dick.

"U - Uh - Um, T - T - Toshi…"

"Is something the matter, Midoriya? I mean, you're starting to get really warm."

Toshi watched Izuku's blush get even darker and was a bit surprised when the boy had the control to pull away and head to the showers. Toshinori couldn't help but smirk as he watched the toning ass of Midoriya sway as he walked away and he licked his lips hungrily. He felt young again and wasn't sure how long he was going to stay asleep for this dream. As a result, he'd have to milk it for everything that he could…Maybe not so becoming of a hero, but it wasn't real after all - he could succumb to his regained teenage lust.

Following the other boy into the showers, Midoriya had already started the water and let the warmth distract him from Toshi entering the room. Rookie mistake. The way Midoriya left himself so vulnerable was something that Toshi would have to take advantage of as well. After all, this was just a dream, right? It was made for him by his mind, so how could he even think about holding back? These weren't his most heroic thoughts, but he was in a place where he felt it was okay to indulge a bit.

Taking the spot next to Izuku and turning the water on proved to be enough to get his friend's attention and Toshi allowed the water to trickle down his body, making sure to lean into the water in a way that it hit all of the right curves of his body, streaming over each of his muscles and down to his more… prominent feature. His eyes trained on Izuku and he watched as the boy's eyes wandered from his chest down to his hardened dick, which served to make it twitch with excitement. His eyes rested upon Izuku's hardening member and swelled with pride at the reaction he was getting.

"The water feels great, doesn't it?"

"U - U - Uh… Y - Yeah…!"

 _Got him._

The way that Midoriya had been blushing the entire time had Toshi just a bit concerned that between the blood in his face and the blood in his dick, there wouldn't be enough to get to the rest of his body. The concern began to dissipate with wanting to entice the boy further and his hand came down to his crotch and he started to jerk himself off, giving Midoriya a show.

The way that Midoriya's eyes wandered before landing on the sight of Toshi's masturbation was enough to spark even more excitement in Toshi's body, working himself further and letting off a soft moan. He was really starting to feel the mood and he found it hard to resist pinning Midoriya to the wall and taking him then and there.

He continued to hold himself back, and instead took in the vision of Midoriya beginning to stroke his own dick. The two of them sharing in a mutual masturbation show. The soft moan the boy let out, the way he bit his lower lip, and the way his strokes were matching Toshi's had worked to blow onto the sparks of Toshi's lust and he found himself beginning to thrust into his hand, his lust coming to a head. His eyes were now locked onto Midoriya's and the way the boy had stared so longingly at him, Toshi had a twinge of sadness that this couldn't possibly be real life. For the first time in a long time, someone had made him feel… desired.

"Midoriya?"

"Y - Yes?"

"Do you normally think about me, you know, when you touch yourself like this?"

"I - I ...um..."

"'Cause I think about you, all the time."

It felt good to confess his sins, he'd longed for the boy for a while now. He knew it was wrong to think of his protégé in such a way, however, it felt unavoidable. Always seeing his bright smile and admiration for his idol, not to mention his drive and motivation to be the best - working hard and going beyond Toshinori's expectations. It would be crazy for him not to be enamored at the young man before him. He was a gift in his otherwise lonely existence.

Cock brimming with youth and ready to release his pent-up sexual tension, Toshi watched as Midoriya desperately worked at his manhood, loving every little movement and sound the boy was making. Toshi following with his own grunts and moans, balls twitching at the chance to release his sperm that had been held back for so long. The defining moment came with a squeal from the boy and he turned to Midoriya with an increased vigor.

 _He liked that, huh? Guess I'll take all those little noises he's making as a "yes."_

"Your moans are really cute, Midoriya. You gonna cum for me, sweetheart?"

"Mmmhmmm, ugh - y - yes."

"Yes what? You need to be more clear, okay?

 _I might just be a little sick in the head, but, I want to hear him say it. I **need** to hear it._

"I - I'm gonna come for you, Toshi."

 _Yeah, that's it._

"Ah ~ Fuck ~"

Ugh - ahhh - I - I'm cumming~"

Together, they both released their sperm onto each other and their load splattered against one another, both of them moaning and breathing heavily. They continued to hold their stare upon each other, lovingly and affectionately before Toshi reached an arm around Midoriya and held him close, leaning forward and kissing the boy on the top of the head. Toshi's heart was settling into a peaceful place while the warm water streamed down both of their bodies, washing their combined juices down the drain.

Even as his heart was calming down, Toshi was breathing heavily, still wanting to spend more time with his friend. It had been awhile since he approached anyone the way he did with Midoriya just now and perhaps it would be best for him to carry this feeling as the adrenaline pumped in his veins. Slowing his breath and trying to come down from his excitement, Toshi leaned forward and looked Izuku in the eyes again, holding his chin up with his fingers.

"Would you like to… have dinner with me, Midoriya?"


	3. Challenge

**Izuku Midoriya's POV**

The two teens were walking down the sidewalk, one with his head held high with pride and a confidence that would be matched only during the heyday of his career. The other was red from head to toe. It was clear that Midoriya wasn't quite ready for what was happening, but found himself blurting out an excited "Yes!" in response to Toshi's question. Now they were holding hands while walking down the sidewalk and Midoriya's legs felt like noodles. He was definitely happy, but at the same time, his nervousness was on full blast…

Okay Izuku, just act normal. Just be cool! It's not like you'll have a million chances to go on a date with All Might like this, especially not young All Might. ...Hmm, I really hope I'm not gonna screw up the future or this timeline or whatever this is… that'd be pretty bad… Oh, I'm sure everything will be fine… yeah...probably….

It wasn't too long before they'd gotten to the destination that Toshi had in mind. The sign depicted a burger with a cutesy smile and beaming eyes on the top bun. Midoriya turned to his date and saw how his eyes started to shine over Toshi's eyes. While Midoriya thought they would be going elsewhere for their date, there was no way that he could want anything more than for Toshi to be smiling. The atmosphere would also help to cull his anxiety.

"I hope you don't mind that we're eating here, Midoriya. I was just kind of in the mood for burgers."

"Whatever you want, Toshi! I'm just happy to be here with you."

The doors slid open for the both of them and they stepped into the threshold together, the workers inside of the restaurant giving the two of them a hearty "いらっしゃいませ！" (Irasshaimase! / Welcome!). It had been awhile since Midoriya had been here himself, since he normally just ate at home with his mom cooking. But with this being the past, maybe it would be a different experience? Looking up at the menu, however, told Midoriya that this place didn't change much at all.

"I think I know what I'm ordering. How about you?"

"O - Oh! Um… I'm probably just going to get a basic hamburger set! What are you getting, Toshi?"

"You'll see in a bit."

The way that the other boy had said that gave Midoriya a bit of a worry, but he'd shrugged it off. At the very least, Toshi could do whatever he wanted and Midoriya was there to enjoy the meal that they would share together. The server addressed the two of them and Toshi answered promptly.

"My partner here would like the Hamburger Set."

"With cola for my drink please!"

"Yes! And as for me… I would like to take on the Deadly Villain Challenge Burger!"

Deadly Villain Challenge Burger?

Hearing what the blond was ordering made Izuku freeze up a bit, pausing to absorb what he'd heard. Was Toshi always so bold? Well, between the way he'd approached Izuku in the showers and how he was taking on the challenge burger now, perhaps Izuku shouldn't have been surprised.

"Oh, absolutely! The conditions for the challenge is that you are to remain at the table and that you have to complete the entire burger within one hour. I'm sure I don't need to state that you can't share it, either. If you complete it, then the meal for you and your friend is absolutely free! Do you accept the challenge, sir?"

"Bring it on! And this isn't my friend, madame. This fine specimen with me is my date."

He - He really said it. He called me his date. AHHH! My heart's gonna burst!

A deep red filled up Izuku's cheeks and he bit down on his lower lip to hold back a squeak of surprise, leaning into Toshi as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. The service worker didn't seem to be too affected by the statement, but Midoriya was internally screaming like an excited fan.

"I apologize about that sir, and we'll have everything ready for you soon! Please, have a seat right over there."

The server guided the two boys into the challenge area and bowed before leaving to get their orders. The booth that they would be sitting at was at the center of the restaurant. It was built like the rest of the other seats, but sprawled across the table was a dark design of red and black, words scraped across the table stating "It's boss time! Think you can take down the villain?!" Toshi bowed to welcome Midoriya to take a seat first, and he obliged, feeling shy and unable to control his endless blush. Toshi seemed so proud to present him and he wasn't quite sure how to take that.

I can't believe this. Am I really on a date with All Might? This really is so surreal. He's such a gentleman too… is this really what it would be like… together...

They sat there in silence together, waiting for the order to arrive when Midoriya suddenly felt a warmth on his hand and he realized that Toshi was holding onto it, affectionately stroking the back of it. Izuku's blush lightened ever so slightly from the affection and his eyes met with Toshi's.

"You seem nervous, Midoriya. Is what I did earlier wrong? Is… is it that embarrassing…?"

"N - No! It's not embarrassing! R - Rather… I'm surprised you're here with me is all… I'm so happy that I'm at a loss…"

Saying it out loud was surprisingly embarrassing, but liberating in ways that Midoriya never knew. It was definitely something that he hadn't known he had in him to say. Speaking so forwardly with Toshi… When he was speaking with All Might, he always felt a certain pressure, but with him like this… as Toshi… That pressure dissipated to a comfort that had no parallel to anything that Izuku had known before, and the way it made his heart flutter…

"Good. I'm glad that you're happy, and that's the most that I can honestly ask for."

"A - And I really, really liked it when… when you told that server that I was your d… d - date…~"

The way he stuttered as the words came out was totally embarrassing, but Izuku fought to keep the blushing levels down and to avoid saying something else that would make him even more flustered. Thankfully, the waitress came by with their orders and laid the tray with the basic hamburger set in front of him, taking the drink and sipping at it gratefully. His throat dried out from how erratic his breathing was for the past few minutes. Then something amazing came up.

Toshi's order was placed in front of them with what was pretty much a thud and Izuku's eyes came into what could have been considered a permanently widened state.

It… IT'S HUGE…!

"Here you go, gentlemen! One Hamburger Set and the Deadly Villain Burger challenge! As a reminder, you have one hour to finish, you can't leave the table, and there is no sharing allowed! Are you ready to begin?"

Izuku looked over at Toshi to make sure he was doing alright. The amount of food he'd have to eat was insane, and he could only imagine the other boy getting cold feet. The look in his hero's eyes was that of caution, but they were was still holding some confidence. It seemed Toshi was always as amazing as he was when he grew up, and there was a look of astonishment and excitement that formed on Midoriya's face.

You've got this, Toshi! Just get in there!

Once Toshi hefted up the burger and dug his entire face into it, Midoriya laughed to himself at how silly it looked. At the same time, though, he could feel an admiration for this person that he could only figure came from the fact that All Might is human, just like everyone else. Such mundane challenges like this were something that anyone would balk at, and here Toshi was, taking it on like any other dumb kid would. How could Izuku not respect that? Rather, it made Midoriya feel even closer to Toshi than he'd ever had before this moment.

It hadn't taken long for Izuku to realize that he was leaving his own meal on its own and he wanted to get started on it before it got cold. Toshi was in for quite the time of his life, after all, and he would be at it for awhile. Izuku picked up his burger and took a bite, wondering if Toshi was tasting the same thing that he was. It was the same sort of burger he ate during his time period. Just as he thought before, things really didn't change very much with food like this.

Every time he'd take a bite of his burger, Izuku would check up on Toshi and be surprised of the progress that was being done on the challenge. He smiled encouragingly and continued to silently cheer his date on. It didn't appear that Toshi was showing any signs of giving up either, so it was nice to be able to experience these moments without any fear of it going south. There was never a second that Izuku doubted that Toshi would do it either. He could only hope that his silent support this far was enough to get Toshi through this part, and the inevitable harder parts of the challenge that he would have to get through. Of course, a little bit of verbal encouragement wouldn't hurt…

"You can do it Toshi! I believe in you!"

The way that Toshi picked up the pace from that moment was something that put a bit of a blush on Izuku's face. Just a few words was going to make his date do that? It was cute in some respects and Midoriya loved watching Toshi go through the burger, feeling now that the other boy was doing it for Izuku's sake. There was no way that wasn't flattering and the blush on Midoriya's face was evident as he chewed on his own meal, taking a few fries and chomping on them to break up the richness of his own meal. Thankfully, no one was looking at him and they were more focused on cheering Toshi on. Before Izuku realized it, Toshi was already holding onto the burger in two separate handfuls.

S - So fast! He's really doing it!

After just a few more moments, Toshi had just the crumbs that were on the tray and he slowly, but surely engulfed even those. Upon the final bite, time was stopped on the clock and the boy had to take a few moments to breathe. It was clear to Izuku that Toshi had been through quite a bit. All of sudden, he got up and roared into the sky, causing Izuku to jump up in surprise, everyone else joining in soon after.

"PLUS ULTRAAAA!"

Was that something he came up with this long ago?

The server who had been timing them was visibly impressed and she'd bowed graciously to the two of them before presenting them with a T-shirt with the establishment's logo on it wearing a cape and holding a sword in a shield, standing over its defeated enemy. Toshi took it with a huge smile on his face and he'd turned to Izuku, giving the boy a thumbs up and pushing the shirt out to him as a gift. He reached his hand out to take the garment and everyone had cheered one more time. Time seemed to be zooming past now, the waitress comping their order as they headed towards the entrance of the establishment.

"How about a jog, Midoriya? It'd be nice to work off our meal."

A small giggle came from Izuku as he patted Toshi on the back and smiled wholeheartedly. Of course, after pulling off a feat like that, Toshi would have been the only person in the world capable of saying that sentence and meaning it. There was no one who could make his heart feel as light as this.

"Oh, Toshi. I think you're the only one that needs that jog, but we can go together!"

"Heh, you're probably right. No doubt I gained five kilos from that burger alone!"

On that quip, Midoriya started jogging out of the automatic doors, Toshi following close behind. Midoriya made sure to keep a brisk pace ahead of the other, trying not to overexert the champion. They smiled comfortably to each other and Toshi held onto his hand as they jogged, making their way towards Dagobah Beach. It wasn't too long of a distance and they made it as the moon was starting to rise in the sky. The gentle moonlight bouncing off of the surface of the water made for some incredible mood lighting as the two of them took a seat on the sand.

Midoriya jumped with a bit of surprise as Toshi wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder, holding the boy close. The way that Toshi's body warmth clung so closely was something that Midoriya could find himself always wanting. The moment was absolutely perfect and there was no way that Toshi would ever want this to end.

"You know, Midoriya, I really enjoyed the time we spent together today. We should do this again soon."

"I would really like that, Toshi…"

"And we can always meet up here, at this precious place. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect!"

Toshi looked Midoriya in the eyes with a passion that Izuku wasn't used to and then he even leaned forward and gave the boy a loving kiss. Izuku gasped, but he reciprocated the kiss and they leaned into each other affectionately, holding these precious moments for as long as they possibly could. As they both closed their eyes, Izuku was falling into the sensation of the moment when something jolted him away.

"Toshi!?"

* * *

 **Toshinori Yagi's (All Might) POV**

The two teens were walking down the sidewalk, one with his head held high with pride and a confidence that would be matched only during the heyday of his career. The other was red from head to toe. Toshi couldn't help but feel that this was one of the best dreams he'd ever had, feeling the effects of having sexual gratification and now being able to live out his fantasy of going on a date with his student and holding hands with them as they walked. There was so much to be happy about, so it was inevitable that he would be brimming with the power of youth.

I couldn't envision anything more perfect than this. Being with Young Midoriya in such a way. This likely could never be in my reality. He could never want me as I really am - a weak old man, but here, everything is as I'd truly desire. I'm happy to be with him like this. I must enjoy it to the fullest.

It wasn't too long before they'd gotten to the destination that Toshi had in mind. The sign depicted a burger with a cutesy smile and beaming eyes on the top bun. Just thinking about it made Toshi drool with anticipation. He hadn't been able to eat anything like this in years and he was going to indulge himself. There was a small twinge of regret that he was bringing Midoriya here on a date, but at the same time… it wouldn't hurt, right?

"I hope you don't mind that we're eating here, Midoriya. I was just kind of in the mood for burgers."

"Whatever you want, Toshi! I'm just happy to be here with you."

Dammit kid, always saying cute things like that. Heh.

The doors slid open for the both of them and they stepped into the threshold together, the workers inside of the restaurant giving the two of them a hearty "いらっしゃいませ！" (Irasshaimase! / Welcome!). Toshi looked up at the menu and took in the possibilities. His excitement at this point was through the roof and his heart stopped when his eyes landed upon a promotional sign that had been presented on the front counter. There was a twinkle in his gaze and his lips curved into an eager grin.

"I think I know what I'm ordering. How about you?"

"O - Oh! Um… I'm probably just going to get a basic hamburger set! What are you getting, Toshi?"

"You'll see in a bit."

Confidently approaching the counter, the lady who was serving smiled warmly and bowed, welcoming them into the restaurant again before motioning towards the small menu in front of her, asking the two boys what they would like to order.

"My partner here would like the Hamburger Set."

"With cola for my drink please!"

"Yes! And as for me… I would like to take on the Deadly Villain Challenge Burger!"

The look in his eyes told the worker that he was completely serious and she responded with her own seriousness, a slight smirk on her lip as she pressed a few buttons on her screen, giggling a little and giving Toshi a bit of a sadistic look. Something about that didn't sit well with Toshi, but he wasn't going to let this stop him.

"Oh, absolutely! The conditions for the challenge is that you are to remain at the table and that you have to complete the entire burger within one hour. I'm sure I don't need to state that you can't share it, either. If you complete it, then the meal for you and your friend is absolutely free! Do you accept the challenge, sir?"

"Bring it on! And this isn't my friend, madame. This fine specimen with me is my date."

Toshi wrapped an arm around Midoriya's shoulders and pulled him close, beaming proudly as the worker looked on with a bit of a surprised look before bowing and putting on her best service smile without flinching. It was clear to Toshi that she was very good at her job.

It feels really good to call you my date. It feels so good to have you like this, Young Midoriya. I want everyone to know how I feel about you.

"I apologize about that sir, and we'll have everything ready for you soon! Please, have a seat right over there."

The server guided the two boys into the challenge area and bowed before leaving to get their order. The booth that they would be sitting at was at the center of the restaurant. It was built like the rest of the other seats, but sprawled across the table was a dark design of red and black, words scraped across the table stating "It's boss time! Think you can take down the villain?!" There was a cheeky grin on Toshi's face as he'd bowed to allow Midoriya to sit first and then following afterward, taking the seat across from his date.

For a few moments, the two of them sat across from each other in silence, not really knowing what to say to the other. Even someone as oblivious as Toshi could feel a bit of tension in the air. Putting on the best smile he could, he reached his hand out to Midoriya across the table and held it gently, using his thumb to lightly stroke the back of it.

"You seem nervous, Midoriya. Is it that embarrassing…?"

"N - No! It's not embarrassing! R - Rather… I'm surprised you're here with me is all… I'm so happy that I'm at a loss…"

The way Midoriya had been speaking was so real to life that Toshi was a bit surprised that this was simply a dream. Perhaps he never gave his mind enough credit and he knew Midoriya better than he ever thought. The blond couldn't help but smile and patted his hand onto Midoriya's, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it affectionately. He could almost swear that he heard Midoriya's heart pop and he had let off an amused chuckle.

"Good. I'm glad that you're happy, and that's the most that I can honestly ask for."

"A - And I really, really liked it when… when you told that server that I was your d… d - date…~"

The stuttering gripped Toshi by the heart and his desire to take Midoriya in real life alongside in his dreams was becoming stronger. It was almost too wholesome for him to take. Struggling to say something more, Toshi was just about to respond when the server from earlier laid a tray in front of Midoriya, the basic hamburger set that he'd ordered. She turned around, however, and what had met Toshi's sights surprised him more than he thought it would. There it was.

The Deadly Villain Burger… calling it an architectural marvel would have been an understatement, as it stood 12 centimeters high and had an estimated circumference of about 24 centimeters. There appeared to be a tire-sized patty of meat with mounts of lettuce and tomato on top of it, an inordinate amount of cheese, all sandwiched between the two biggest buns that he'd ever seen. There were signs of mayo and ketchup dripping off of the sides as well... How much of the restaurant's resources went into serving a burger of this magnitude...?

"Here you go, gentlemen! One Hamburger Set and the Deadly Villain Burger challenge! As a reminder, you have one hour to finish, you can't leave the table, and there is no sharing allowed! Are you ready to begin?"

Gulping nervously before forcing his lips to curve upwards, he turned to the lady and gave a thumbs up. Taking that as the signal to start, she pulled out a smartphone and tapped on the screen, starting up the timer. Everything froze for a moment as Toshi turned to Midoriya and saw the amazement that was on his face. There was no way that he could fail this in front of his date.

Now or never, Toshi. PLUS. ULTRAAAAA!

The boy's hands gripped the sides of the burger and he lifted it up without a problem - with much thanks to One for All - and he brought the food to his face, mouth open as wide as he could before letting his teeth sink into his adversary. That bite was all meat… Shifting his head up and down the massive burger, he was able to get a bite of veggie and buns as well, the cheese tying each element together. Overall, it was a relatively good burger and he had no qualms with the flavors. As the challenge title dictated, though, it was the size that was going to be the problem…

With every time that Toshi could lift his eyes above the top bun, he looked over at Midoriya and there was a certain awe on the boy's face that had pushed him to keep going. Every little drop of support that Toshi could take, he appreciated with all of his heart, and he continued to take bite after bite of the burger, engulfing as much of it as he possibly could. Time became a non-factor and any space that was filling in his stomach was disregarded.

All that mattered was the time that he spent with Midoriya and whether or not he succeeded in this challenge, he was still on a date with someone who he never thought he could be on a date with. He continued to devour the burger, bite after bite, gulping it down smoothly and getting through it at a brisk pace. Before Toshi even realized it, there was already three-quarters of the entire challenge left and people stopped to watch and cheer him on, Midoriya looking on with the same gentle smile and eating his own meal as he'd watched Toshi.

Come on Toshi, you're almost done! Show Midoriya how cool you are!

"You can do it Toshi! I believe in you!"

If Young Midoriya is cheering me on, then I definitely can do this!

Holding nothing back now, he continued to push the burger into his face and eat what he could, biting down on bread and vegetables and meat and cheese, all to the point that he had no idea what was in his mouth at any point. He simply gulped down what he could and carefully made sure not to make too big of a mess so that he could truly make the claim that he'd eaten everything. Once the burger was down to simple handfuls, Toshi held one side to his face to eat while he held the other up triumphantly, people continuing to cheer him on as he worked to destroy the behemoth.

A few moments more and the excitement was starting to die down. All that was left of the monstrous villain burger were crumbs. Chewing slowly and with a final gulp, Toshi had taken a few deep breaths, letting the food that he'd taken into his body settle for a few moments before throwing a first up into the air triumphantly and screaming up to the ceiling, the crowd that gathered around the two of them cheering and whooping.

"PLUS ULTRAAAA!"

The server who had been timing them was visibly impressed and she bowed graciously to the two of them before presenting them with a T-shirt with the establishment's logo on it wearing a cape and holding a sword in a shield, standing over its defeated enemy. Toshi took it with a huge smile on his face and he turned to Izuku, giving the boy a thumbs up and pushing the shirt out to him as a gift. With the blush that formed on Midoriya's face from the suddenness of the gift, one would think the boy would have fainted from lack of blood circulation. He reached his hand out to take the garment and everyone cheered one more time. Time seemed to be zooming past now, the waitress comping their order as they headed towards the entrance of the establishment.

"How about a jog, Midoriya? It'd be nice to work off our meal."

A small giggle came from Izuku as he patted Toshi on the back and smiled wholeheartedly. There was no way that Toshi could ever get tired of that face and it had even made his heart skip a beat. There was no one who could be as precious as this.

"Oh, Toshi. I think you're the only one that needs that jog, but we can go together!"

"Heh, you're probably right. No doubt I gained five kilos from that burger alone!"

On that quip, Midoriya started jogging out of the automatic doors and Toshi took a breath before jogging after the boy, pacing himself so that he wouldn't upset the contents of his stomach too much. The jog was at a brisk pace and the two of them seemed comfortable, smiling towards each other and holding each others' hands as they made their way towards Dagobah Beach. It wasn't too long of a distance and they'd made it as the moon was starting to rise in the sky. The gentle moonlight bouncing off of the surface of the water made for some incredible mood lighting as the two of them took a seat on the sand.

Sighing softly, Toshi wrapped an arm around Midoriya's shoulder and pulled the boy closer, Izuku taking it as a cue to rest his head upon the blond's shoulder. The moment was absolutely perfect and there was no way that Toshi would ever want this to end.

"You know, Midoriya, I really enjoyed the time we spent together today. We should do this again soon."

"I would really like that, Toshi…"

"And we can always meet up here, at this precious place. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect!"

They shared a laugh together, looking each other in the eyes affectionately and nuzzling their noses against each other before Toshi leaned in just a bit more and planted a passionate kiss on Izuku's lips, loving the warmth and closeness that they held for those moments. Falling into the sensation of the moment, the two of them closed their eyes Then, suddenly, it was gone. In surprise, the future Pillar of Justice's eyes opened and he'd looked around, trying to find Izuku.

"Midoriya?!"

* * *

 **Comments, Follows, Faves, etc are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading thus far, see you next update! :)**


	4. Reality

**Izuku Midoriya's POV**

Opening his eyes, Izuku was now looking at the ceiling of some strange place he hadn't known, breathing heavily and extremely confused. Everything was bright and white... Someone was holding his hand…? Turning his head slowly, he could see the surprised face of a significantly older Gran Torino. The old man's surprise seemed to fade into a look of relief as he leaned forward to pat Deku on the shoulder, lightly squeezing it and rubbing his face with his other hand.

"Oh, God… Thank God…"

"G - Gran Torino…? What's…?"

"A villain attacked, boy. He caught you and Toshinori off guard and put you guys along with a good portion of the people in the building out cold… We thought he poisoned you guys or something, so we all scrambled to catch the guy. I opted to take you to a safe location while the rest of the pros got on that…"

 _Wait, I wasn't sent to the past…? How did I see all of that, then…?_

Midoriya was at a loss and trying to process all of this information, breathing slowly and placing his hand lightly on Gran Torino's. He remembered his dream so vividly, and it consisted of information that he couldn't possibly know. There were a few explanations that he was piecing together in his mind, but there was no definitive way to explain everything…

"I - I see… What happened to us…? Where's… Where's All Might?"

"Well, I just got a confirmation that they were able to catch the guy and he confessed his quirk. He's able to put unaware people into a deep sleep and trap them in a dreamscape… Kind of like a pocket dimension. Because no one knew what was going on, though, they sent most of the civilians to this hospital, but l think that All Might was taken to a different location."

"Is he okay…?!"

"I dunno, kid… We can go see him after-"

Midoriya hadn't even let Gran Torino finish his sentence, getting up and running out the door. They had promised to meet at Dagobah… at their precious place. He would definitely see All Might there, waiting for him, ready to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that there was nothing to worry about. Thankfully, Dagobah wasn't too far away from the hospital, about a block away. When he gotten there, though…

 _All Might… No, Toshi…! Where are you…?_

Midoriya made his way to the sand and fell onto his knees, sniffling a bit before the tears started streaming down his face. He had no idea where All Might was, or if he was even okay. There was no telling what the villain had done to everyone. What if Midoriya was the only one who woke up? Was that thanks to One for All? What if All Might never woke up because he couldn't use One for All anymore?

* * *

 **Toshinori Yagi's (All Might) POV**

There was no response. No one else was around. Toshi was alone. Bringing a hand up to his face and resting his forehead in his palm, Toshi had taken a breath before he'd heard footsteps behind him, turning around quickly and hoping to see Izuku. What he did see had been far more unexpected than what he experienced through the day. A woman with rather distinct features and the way her hair hung down the sides of her head so familiarly and the pose where she leaned her weight on one leg while her hands were on her hips. It had almost brought him to tears.

"N… Nana…"

"Hey there, kid. What are you doing here so late?"

"W - Well, I… I was with…"

"Your student? It looks like you picked someone pretty great to be the next in line. Maybe we've got similar tastes, Toshi."

The way Nana held herself and the way she smiled so brightly was everything that Toshi remembered. Tears started streaming down his face as he took steps towards her to give her a hug before she extended her hand out to him and shook her head with a grin.

"Uh-uh. Nope. This ain't real, Toshi. You know that. I'm just gonna tell you that I'm proud that you were able to become the pillar of the nation that you said you'd become. Now you've gotta be ready for the future. Stop clingin' to the past, y'hear?"

"Nana…"

"Don't 'Nana' me! Wake up, Toshi. Isn't there someone who needs you right now?"

Those words were all he needed to hear. A bright light engulfed him and his eyes opened with such great speed that he wasn't quite ready to see the vision of a ceiling in front of him. There was a soft orange glow that beamed in through the windows on his right, the sun rising up beyond the horizon and bringing about the beginning of the day.

 _I'm… in a bed…? Is it… morning?_

Leaning forward to sit up, Toshi looked around and noticed that he was at a hospital. There was a click as the door to his room opened and Tsukauchi made his way in. Surprised at seeing All Might awake, the detective approached the pro hero to check on his health. Everything seemed to be in order and Tsukauchi made sure to explain everything to All Might in a digestible manner. It turns out Toshinori was caught up in a fight with a villain that had the ability to trap people inside of a dreamscape. There were a few people that got caught up in the incident and All Might had been one of them. Upon that realization, Toshi's body moved on its own, getting out of the bed and running towards the door.

 _Young Midoriya…!_

"Wait, All Might! You can't just leave, they need to test you first! Hey!"


	5. Our Place (END)

**Izuku Midoriya's POV**

The possibility of losing his dear teacher and friend was more than Izuku could bear and the tears wouldn't stop. Falling back onto his bottom, he hugged his knees to his chest and let the waves of the ocean along with the low light of the rising sun attempt to calm his nerves. It hadn't really done anything, though, and he had simply sat there quietly, hoping that the most important person in his life was safe.

Izuku was so engulfed in his despair that he hadn't even heard All Might come up behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him against his chest. Leaning back into the arms that felt so warm and familiar, Midoriya nuzzled his cheek against All Might's before the hero's soft voice soothed the pain in his heart and everything wrong just felt right again.

"No need to cry any longer… For I am here…"

"T… T - Toshi..."

Izuku just let it slip out without thinking but did nothing to take it back. By this point, he'd already pieced together that the dream he had experienced was All Might's dream, and everything they did in that dream together was something that he would cherish for the rest of his life. His heart started to beat a little more quickly as he remembered the more tender moments and the more… wild moments. There was an overwhelming desire for Izuku to give himself to his hero and there was nothing to stop him really.

Turning around in All Might's arms, Deku tackled the hero to the ground, kissing him passionately without any restraint. With no resistance from All Might, he savored the moment and his excitement hiked up even further as he felt Toshi reciprocate his feelings. The way All Might's tongue moved out and danced with his own was a first for Izuku and he let off a light moan, the slickness of their tongues dancing in their mouths a strange but welcome sensation. He wanted more, and he could see no reason as to why he shouldn't get it. They were together here, in real life. This wasn't a dream.

It was only a few more moments when Izuku realized that he was as hard as a rock, and the embarrassment that he felt was shoved down and replaced with a burning lust that reignited from the memory of having Toshi take him in the shower. The way Toshi lifted his hand up to pet him and also to cup one of his asscheeks pulled another moan from Deku's lips, this one much more deep and lusty than the first.

"You're awfully excited, aren't you, my boy…?"

"I… I missed you…and I was so worried..."

When Izuku could feel All Might's manhood grow between his thighs and the way that he thrusted between the two soft patches of flesh, he responded in turn by squeezing them together, comfortably using his hips to work All Might's pole, and wearing a faux-innocent smile. It was clear that All Might wasn't going to hold himself back anymore, practically ripping his pants off of his body before then moving to Midoriya's and removing them as well, letting his meat settle between Izuku's thighs and Izuku blushing deeply, but still giving Toshi a very "oh, you're going to take me now?" kind of look.

"God, you're too much, Young Midoriya…"

Izuku hadn't even managed to respond when All Might began to thrust his hips rhythmically, stroking himself off with the young boy's thighs and he let out a heavy moan, his own erection pushing into Toshi's abdomen and leaking pre-cum from the stimulation. The next move the boy had in his repertoire caught the pro hero off guard yet again, as he slid his fingers along the fluid and reached back to apply it along All Might's hearty tool, making it nice and slick for the hero and making each movement of his hips much more pleasurable, leaning forward and whispering into the man's ear.

"Please, take me, All Might…"

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

The man didn't have to be told twice. With a little bit of guidance from Midoriya, Toshi's tip pressed into the opening of the hot, tight hole and he thrusted up into his ass, Midoriya screaming out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The way All Might had worked himself so deeply into Izuku's back door had the boy breathing deeply to pace himself and as Toshi wrapped his arms around Izuku, the boy leaned into the embrace and let it calm his nerves a bit.

"A - Are you alright, Young Midoriya?! D - Does it hurt…?"

"I'm f - fine, Toshi…~ Keep going…~"

Being a bit more careful with his hips now, All Might continued to thrust upwards into the teenager, slowly getting a feel for just how tight Midoriya was. Izuku's squeaks and squeals steadily turned into deep, hungry moans, his hips moving in tandem with Toshi's and taking the entire length of the member into himself. Impressed with how the boy adjusted to his size, All Might began to pick up the pace, moaning and shifting his position so that he could make stronger, harder pumps into the hungry hole. The naughty squelching of All Might's cock in Izuku's boypussy began to fill their ears, and their moans began to pick up in pitch and in pace, the buildup becoming almost too much for the pro hero.

"Y - Young Midoriya, I'm so close…! It - it feels so - so good~"

"It's okay, Toshi! Please, cum - ahh - cum inside me!"

"Shit~!"

Roaring triumphantly, the man had given the boy a final drive in with his cock down to the base, exploding his juices as deeply into Izuku as he possibly could and filling the tight hole to the brim with his love and lust. Izuku's eyes rolled up into his head, and he convulsed on top of Toshinori's manhood, arching himself backward, forcing All Might to reach an arm around the boy to support him. It seemed Midoriya was also unable to hold back from the waves of pleasure, cum spurting from his dick onto Toshi's chest and dribbling down to his balls, eyes rolling up from the overstimulation and his body going limp.

As he began to lose most sensations in his body, Toshi held Midoriya close and affectionately, anchoring Midoriya to a state of sanity with his bright, strong smile.

"Toshi?"

"Yes, Midoriya?"

"Can we - can we be together? You know, like we were in our dream? I want to be with you… be close to you. Go on more dates and stuff. I know it might be hard, and maybe people wouldn't accept it, but I love you so much All Might. I just -"

"Midoriya… If you don't mind being with an old man like me, then yes, you have nothing to worry about, I will be by your side for as long as I live… for as long as you'll have me."

"You're not old, Toshi!"

"How'd I know you'd say that!?"

The sun continued to rise above the both of them as All Might looked up towards the brightening sky, whispering into Midoriya's ear.

"You're the most important person in my life. I love you too, Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

 **Toshinori Yagi's (All Might) POV**

The hero hadn't even stopped to listen. There was somewhere he knew he needed to be. It was slow going, since he couldn't get into his muscle form, but Toshi was making his way to a very specific location… their special place…! Once he arrived at Dagobah Beach, the hero made his way to the sand and looked around, hoping that his student would be there. It only took a few more moments before Toshi could see the figure of the boy sitting on the sand, hugging his knees to his chest.

All Might quickly made his way over and took Izuku into his arms from behind, pulling him close with tears streaming down his face and a bright smile on his lips. Midoriya leaned back against him comfortably and Toshi could feel the moisture on the boy's cheek as they touched together.

"No need to cry any longer… For I am here…"

"T… T - Toshi..."

All Might's eyes widened with surprise as things seemed to line up clearly and the revelation that the dream he was experiencing wasn't just his own. Initially, he assumed that the villain that Tsukauchi was telling him about had trapped everyone in a different dreamscape… but the Midoriya that he was interacting within the dream was the real Midoriya, which served to answer a lot of questions that he had before. Which meant that Midoriya also remembered the things that happened in the dream...

Toshinori hadn't expected Izuku to turn around as quickly as he had and the blond had been tackled into the sand, Izuku pressing his lips to the hero's passionately and without any restraint. All Might's eyes widened and he was about to pull away, but a few more moments of Izuku's soft lips against his own had him wrapping his arms around the boy's waist instead, reciprocating the passion. Opening his mouth, his tongue began to intertwine with Deku's and the lithe muscles worked against one another, the slick saliva working as a fine texture for Toshi to appreciate. This wasn't a dream. This was reality.

There was something hard pressing against All Might's body and it only took a few moments for the hero to realize that it was just Deku's eagerness showing in full force. He was still a teen, after all, it's to be expected. Toshi couldn't help but smile as he lifted an arm to lightly pet the boy's head while his other hand wrapped around and cupped one of his asscheeks aggressively, causing Deku to moan into his hero's lips.

"You're awfully excited, aren't you, my boy…?"

"I… I missed you…and I was so worried..."

 _The way he clings to me is so cute..._

The hero began to push his tent into the boy, stroking himself between Deku's thighs and groaning. Izuku responded in turn by squeezing them together, comfortably using his hips to work All Might's pole, and wearing a faux-innocent smile. Toshi's ability to hold back had gone down drastically by this point and he moved his hand away from Deku's ass to unzip his pants, unleashing the beast within the cloth prison and then moving to the younger male's pants, pushing them off and tossing them aside, allowing his rod to nestle between Midoriya's bare flesh.

"God, you're too much, Young Midoriya…"

Izuku hadn't even managed to respond when All Might began to thrust his hips rhythmically, stroking himself off with the young boy's thighs and he let out a heavy moan, his own erection pushing into Toshi's abdomen and leaking pre-cum from the stimulation. The next move the boy had in his repertoire had caught the pro hero off guard yet again, as he slid his fingers along the fluid and reached back to apply it along All Might's hearty tool, making it nice and slick for the hero and making each movement of his hips much more pleasurable, leaning forward and whispering into the man's ear.

"Please, take me, All Might…"

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

The man didn't have to be told twice. With a little bit of guidance from Midoriya, Toshi's tip pressed into the opening of the hot, tight hole and he thrusted up into the young boys asspussy, Midoriya screaming out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The sound was like an alarm for Toshi and he held a concerned look, holding the boy in his arms protectively.

"A - Are you alright, Young Midoriya?! D - Does it hurt…?"

"I'm f - fine, Toshi…~ Keep going…~"

Being a bit more careful with his hips now, All Might continued to thrust upwards into the tight hole, slowly getting a feel for just how tight Midoriya was. Izuku's squeaks and squeals steadily turned into deep, hungry moans, his own hips moving in tandem with Toshi's and taking the entire length of the member into himself. Impressed with how the boy adjusted to his size, All Might began to pick up the pace, moaning and shifting his position so that he could make stronger, harder pumps into the hungry hole. The naughty squelching of All Might's cock in Izuku's asshole began to fill their ears and their moans began to pick up in pitch and in pace, the buildup becoming almost too much for the pro hero.

"Y - Young Midoriya, I'm so close…! It - it feels so - so good~"

"It's okay, Toshi! Please, cum - ahh - cum inside me!"

"Shit~!"

Roaring triumphantly, the man had given the boy a final drive in with his cock down to the base, exploding his juices as deeply into Izuku as he possibly could and filling the tight hole to the brim with his love and his lust. Izuku's eyes rolled up into his head and he'd convulsed on top of Toshinori's throbbing cock, arching himself backward, forcing All Might to reach an arm around the boy to support him. It seemed Midoriya was also unable to hold back from the waves of pleasure, cum spurting from his dick onto Toshi's chest and dribbling down to his own balls, eyes rolling up from the overstimulation and his body going limp.

Toshi leaned forwards to hug the boy close, gently holding the boy securely in his arms and wearing a soft, affectionate smile.

"Toshi?"

"Yes, Midoriya?"

"Can we - can we be together? You know, like we were in our dream? I want to be with you… be close to you. Go on more dates and stuff. I know it might be hard, and maybe people wouldn't accept it, but I love you so much All Might. I just -"

"Midoriya… If you don't mind being with an old man like me, then yes, you have nothing to worry about, I will be by your side for as long as I live… for as long as you'll have me."

"You're not old, Toshi!"

"How'd I know you'd say that!?"

The sun continued to rise above the both of them as All Might looked up towards the brightening sky, whispering into Midoriya's ear.

"You're the most important person in my life. I love you too, Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading till the end. Be sure to comment, fave, etc. if you enjoyed the story~ See you next time.**


End file.
